


Light Blue, Pink & White

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trans Derek Hale, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Stiles thought that there would never be a day when Derek wasn’t turning him on.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Light Blue, Pink & White

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a trans and don't have any trans friends. What I wrote here is fully based on internet-research. If there is something wrong or offensive, please let me know and advise me on how it supposed to be delivered.

Stiles thought that there would never be a day when Derek wasn’t _turning him on_. Especially when Derek was being like this, laid under him, legs spread open exposing his pink and wet vagina. The view automatically made Stiles licked his lips in anticipation, couldn’t wait until he could put his tongue and mouth on it and _taste_ _it_.

Derek was panting hard after Stiles teased the hell out of him, and now looking at Stiles with half-lidded eyes, filled with lust. His bunny teeth were visible between his parted lips and now Stiles was torn between kissing him or going down on him.

There was a time when Derek was shy; would never let Stiles went below the belt, and it took Stiles months to know the reason why.

Derek was very insecure about the fact that he was a trans. He was scared that Stiles wouldn’t be interested in him anymore, or worse, mock him. Kate fucking Argent might or might not be the one responsible for that insecurity. So, Derek hid the fact that he was a trans for as long as possible. It was also the reason it took _so long_ for them to dance around each other and frustrated the hell out of everyone. But Derek finally gave in, and when they were in a relationship, it was a lot harder to hide it.

Stiles still remember the first time he pinned Derek down on his bed, in the middle of undoing his belt, and Derek grabbed his hands, saying, “Stop, stop.” Stiles automatically pulled his hands back to himself.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? Was it too fast? Did I do something wrong? I did something, didn’t I? I’m sorry. We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to—”

“Stiles,” Derek cut Stiles off before he could go on any further. “I—” he tried, but nothing came out.

“It’s really okay, Derek. We can take it slow.”

And the sincerity in Stiles’ voice was what made Derek encouraged himself to continue. He couldn’t look at Stiles while he said it though, so he crossed his arms across his face. “I’m—I’m trans.”

Stiles froze and realized that it was probably the wrong reaction because Derek went even more rigid under him, so he quickly patted his knee, hoping it was comforting. “Okay,” Stiles said, let his hand linger on Derek’s knee. “I didn’t expect that, because you don’t have any scars, but of course you don’t have any with your werewolf healing, but I’m okay with it, Derek.”

Even after Stiles said it, it took a whole two minutes before Derek uncrossed his arms to look at Stiles with a confused expression. “You’re… okay with it?”

Stiles nodded. “I still want to be with you, penis or vagina won’t matter. I’m bisexual, remember? Both works for me. I actually expected you to say that you have a knot or something like that. The vagina is less surprising.”

Derek blushed. “_Werewolves don’t have knots_. Where the fuck did you get the idea?”

Stiles giggled. “Internet can be a very scary place, Derek.” Stiles leaned against Derek’s propped up leg, staring at him. “So… you wanna talk more about it?” he asked. “Because we can stop if you want. And just talk. Only if you want.”

Derek did sit up and nuzzled Stiles’ neck, then stayed there as he started telling Stiles about how Talia and Robert Hale had three daughters; Laura, Diana, and Cora. But Diana didn’t feel much like a girl despite her other sisters. She always been the more boyish one, with short hair and refused to wear skirts. Her family had always been okay with it though, and at four, she started to change pronouns to male ones and asked everyone to call him Derek. Everyone loved it.

At age thirteen, Derek begged his mom to let him be a boy for real and Talia only allowed it because his werewolf’s metabolism would help counter-attack all the bad side effects on taking testosterone at a very young age. Deaton helped him went through everything.

And then Kate Argent happened two years later. Manipulated the hell out of Derek who thought that it meant that the therapy worked, that he managed to make an older woman attracted to him. But of course, it all went downhill from there.

“I don’t think anyone in town ever knows me from before,” Derek said. “My family called me Derek before I entered kindergarten so everyone always remembers me as the only son of Talia and Robert.”

Stiles hummed, patted Derek’s soft hair. “I’m glad you tell me this. I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me all of this.”

Derek pulled away from Stiles, staring at him with his ridiculously beautiful eyes and licked his lips. “I will always trust you,” he said. “And I trust you to pick up from where we left off earlier.” His voice dropped low, sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine, and it didn’t take long for him to catch up and continue his ministration.

And it led to the best sex Stiles ever had in his life.

Yeah. That memory definitely left a good taste. Even months later, sex with Derek Hale still the best sex ever in Stiles’ life, and now, he was sure it wouldn’t disappoint.

Derek ran his fingers down his chest to his clitoris, and played with it, made Stiles whimpered. “Well, your fault for taking to long, Stiles,” Derek managed to say between his panting breaths. “I want you to fuck me like yesterday.”

Stiles let out another embarrassing sound before he scrambled to replace Derek’s fingers with his tongue. He always loved the salty and tangy taste of Derek and he could never get enough of it.

“_Fuck me, Stiles_,” Derek growled above him, and Stiles knew he had to obey, but he still wanted to lick—

Before he knew it, Derek already flipped their position. His eyes bleed red, one hand splayed on Stiles’ chest to keep in position as he lowered himself down on Stiles’ dick. Stiles let out strangled noises when Derek took him fully. He could only grip on Derek’s muscular thighs. And without warning, Derek started to ride him, and all coherent thoughts left Stiles’ brain immediately.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Derek,” he groaned. Derek kept riding him, left Stiles boneless under him, and he didn’t know how long it was until Derek’s body tensed, folded against Stiles, his fangs dropped and while growling Stiles’ name, everything went tighter as if Derek was trying to suck him into his body.

It took a while until Derek finally came down from his climax, and Stiles was already on edge. So when Derek started rolling his hips again, Stiles gasped.

“Derek—Derek, wait, I think I’m gonna—”

Derek only grinned and said, “Come inside me.”

And Stiles couldn’t disobey that kind of order, especially when Derek’s eyes were still Alpha-red. He shot his load inside his boyfriend, eyes rolled behind his head as he clawed at Derek’s abs and thighs.

When it was finally over, Stiles felt completely boneless. Derek had totally fucked him out.

“I can’t move,” Stiles said, panting. Derek just chuckled and lifted himself up from Stiles’ body, releasing Stiles’ dick with a wet sound that made Stiles groaned again. Derek didn’t move away from the bed though, laid next to Stiles and played with Stiles’ cum in his vagina.

“Derek, that’s kind of disgusting,” Stiles commented, amused though. Derek hummed at him and then turned his gaze to Stiles.

“I love it.”

Stiles’ breath hitched. “Give me twenty minutes, and we should go again.”

Derek grinned. “You can wait while eating me out.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Stiles said, pushed himself to move, but his body refused to cooperate. “Okay, can you wait ten minutes before I can move again, please?”

Derek laughed and pressed a soft kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “You can watch me finger myself with your cum then.”

“Derek Hale, that is so not fair!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
